


i'll convince you soon that i am fine

by assbuttsinlove



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: College, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-29
Updated: 2015-04-29
Packaged: 2018-03-26 08:40:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3844396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/assbuttsinlove/pseuds/assbuttsinlove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are fingertips on skin; Matt’s fingertips on Foggy’s face, to be exact. He traces the curve of his best friend’s cheek, brushes his thumbs against his skin, forming a mental image in his mind.</p><p>“I like your face,” Matt says softly. He feels Foggy’s cheeks heat up beneath the pads of his fingers.</p><p>“You and my mom,” Foggy says with a sad little chuckle.  “Which brings my fan club up to a grand total of two.”</p><p>(yes, another first kiss fic. I'm sorry, I'm trash. I just love them kissing a lot.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	i'll convince you soon that i am fine

There are fingertips on skin; Matt’s fingertips on Foggy’s face, to be exact. He traces the curve of his best friend’s cheek, brushes his thumbs against his skin, forming a mental image in his mind.

“I like your face,” Matt says softly. He feels Foggy’s cheeks heat up beneath the pads of his fingers.

“You and my mom,” Foggy says with a sad little chuckle.  “Which brings my fan club up to a grand total of two.”

Familiar tones of self depreciation linger in Foggy’s voice and Matt can hear them as clear as a bell, ringing in his head, resonating with his own insecurities.  He wishes Foggy could see him the way he sees him, kind, funny, honest, smart, and a host of other wonderful things.  Slowly, he trails his fingers down to Foggy’s mouth where he pauses.  He licks his lips and smiles.  “Foggy…” his voice trails off.

“What?  I hate it when you get all whisper-y,” Foggy gripes.

Matt removes his hands from on Foggy’s face and he pushes his glasses up on the bridge of his nose.  “I want to...feel your lips but...I don’t think I want to do that with my hands.”

Foggy makes a face, confused.  “Are you...asking to…”

“Kiss you, yes.  May I kiss you, Foggy?”

Foggy laughs and it sounds like so many things, wonder, confusion, relief.  “Um, sure,” he says with a little shrug.  He tries to play it cool as Matt inches closer to him, doing his best not to betray the fact that he had been dreaming about this since the day he had walked into this very room.  

Matt scoots forward and waits for Foggy to come closer.  When they’re close enough, he stiffens when he realizes that Foggy is reaching up to remove his glasses.

“Is it okay if I take these off?” he asks.

Matt nods and waits.  He’s never let anyone else do that for him and the sensation is strange.  Once his glasses are off, he’s greeted by a familiar sea of muted reds and oranges but he concentrates on Foggy, doing his best to block out the world burning around him.    

This time, Foggy is the one who touches Matt’s face.  He cups his cheeks and leans in to kiss him.  Their lips brush, tentatively at first, feather light, a whisper.  He can feel butterflies in his stomach, and he closes his eyes, because holy shit, he’s kissing Matt Murdock.  And Matt, as he expected, is a good kisser.  

Matt starts off slow, but then he darts a tongue inside of Foggy’s mouth, playful.  He can feel when Foggy smiles, and he moans softly, his hands shaking.  He needs something to hold on to so he reaches for Foggy’s arms, curling his fingers around them, and squeezing lightly.  

When they finally end it, the two of them remain close, their foreheads touching, both of them wondering what had just happened.  “Well, Franklin, I do believe you just took my breath away,” Matt teases.

Foggy rolls his eyes and laughs.  “You don’t have to say that for my benefit.”

Matt kisses him again, soft and slow, sucking in a deep breath, nearly gasping for air.  He curls his fingers in Foggy’s hair, smiling softly.  “I’m not kidding, Foggy. You’re really good at this,” Matt says.  

Foggy laughs and pulls away, still in shock.  His lips are tingling and he can feel his face growing hotter by the second.  

“You’re blushing, aren’t you?” Matt asks with a little grin.  

Foggy makes a face.  “How can you tell?”

Matt’s heart surges and his secrets hover at the tip of his tongue.  More than anything he wants to confide in Foggy about his abilities, about his...delicate senses. Sometimes, he gets the sense that Foggy knows there’s more to him that meets the eye, but his friend never says anything. Matt has become so used to keeping it all inside of him, it hardly bothers him anymore, but with Foggy, there’s an easy familiarity he hasn’t experienced with anyone else and his secrets demand to be told.  

He pauses and imagines for a second what Foggy’s reaction would be.  Would he recoil from him in horror? Would their friendship be damaged beyond repair? Each scenario in Matt’s head ends with him and Foggy no longer remaining friends, and so he does what he does best, he smiles and he lies.  He shrugs his shoulders, biting at the bitterness dwelling on his tongue, no longer assuaged by the memory of Foggy’s sweet kisses. “Just a guess,” he says.  

“You’re not lying to me, are you?” Foggy asks.  

Fear crawls up Matt’s spine and his eyebrows quirk up, questioningly.  “What?”

“I mean about this whole kissing thing.  You really think I’m good?” Foggy asks.  His voice is paperthin and wavering like a ghost.  

Matt relaxes and he reaches for his glasses, slipping them on before his eyes give too much away.  “No, I’m not lying.  Why would I lie to you?” he asks. He can feel when Foggy smiles and he finds himself yearning for sight, just to see Foggy’s smile, just once.  “Come on, we should go study for that Property exam we have coming up,” Matt says.

Foggy blows air through his lips and groans.  “Is that how you operate, Murdock?  You kiss me twice and then you want to study?”

Matt laughs.  “Okay, so should I kiss you again and then we can study?”

Foggy taps his finger on his chin and smiles.  “A few more times, maybe.”

“And then we study?” Matt asks, already leaning in to kiss Foggy.  

Foggy smiles against his mouth and nods.  “And then we study.”

**Author's Note:**

> as always, thoughts and comments are always appreciated.


End file.
